


Slutty Curiousities

by Magnolian74



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Watersports, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolian74/pseuds/Magnolian74
Summary: This is part 1 of my first series ever written about how my curiosities made me turn into a little slut. Hope you enjoy reading!





	Slutty Curiousities

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is about the first time I thought of exploring my dad's manly body. Things are about to get very dirty very fast.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Although very erotic, such acts can lead to a very lonely time in jail. Anyone who is not allowed to read this type of work due to legal issues, or do not find incest and underage related fantasies exciting should leave immediately.

Hey, my name's Louie and I'm going to tell you about how my life as a secret slut came to be. Since I was very little, my parents were always very open-minded towards the different ways people can express themselves and have fun. For instance, my father had always been the most outgoing when it came to him walking around naked at home. For quite a while, I had seen him naked when my mom was out with her friends, family or simply at work. He never acted sexually towards me for the first few years of my life, instead, he encouraged me to not be insecure about myself since his own parents were always very conservative when raising him and his siblings. However, our lives changed one day when I was 4 years old and I became aware of the special toy men have hanging between their legs.  
My adventures with my father all began the day my mom went off on a business trip.

Chapter 1:

This life-changing moment happened one day when I walked in on my dad sleeping naked on his bed. It was Saturday morning and the sun had just risen. I saw him with his right arm covering his eyes, showing me his hairy pit, chest heaving slowly as he snored, and his slightly chubbed 6 inches lying on his left leg. My mom was gone for the weekend on a business trip which gave me time to do whatever I wanted that she did not approve of. Usually, she would cover him up in the mornings, but it seemed as though he took the sheets off again when she left because he would always complain about how hot it was inside, although nobody else agreed. I still hadn’t started anything with my dad yet and was unaware of anything sexual. I always saw him naked when I was growing up because he was very open with his body. Except this time, I was more curious than usual.

I started walking towards him, sort of in awe but not really thinking about much else besides observing what defined him as a man instead of a boy. Being so small caused my face to be at eye level with his body. I noticed the hair on him for the first time and started to rub my fingers through his chest. He moaned a bit and started moving around slightly. I moved my hands around his chest for about a minute and brought them down to his belly. 

My favorite thing about my dad is that he's always been fit. He has a really fast metabolism and loves playing sports so he's always had abs. And back when I was little, his whole body was very muscular. The hair on his belly felt nice and I started playing with the hair between his abs. While I was doing this, he woke up and asked what I was doing. I told him that I liked feeling the hairs on his body and wanted to know if I'd be hairy too. He told me that I most likely would since I was his son, but there's a small chance that I might not have any hair like most of the men from my mom's family. 

As we were talking about this, my dad's dick started to grow slightly. I noticed that right away, since I kept staring at his body, and told him that his "peepee" was way bigger than mine. 

He said, “It's because you're a little boy and I'm a man, but you'll soon be just as big once you're older.” I brought my hand down a little more and started to rub his pubic hairs. However, as I was doing that he told me, “You shouldn't touch me there baby, that's Daddy's private area.”

Then I asked, “Why not? You're my dad and you always told me that I can't touch a stranger's private, but you're not a stranger. Plus, you always touch mine when you're washing me.” 

“Yes, but I'm your father and I'm supposed to touch you there or else I won't be able to clean you. Besides, other people would disagree with letting you touch me ‘down there’ and I can get in trouble if anyone finds out.”

I told him, “I won't tell anyone if you really don't want me to. Please, Daddy, can I just feel it for a little bit?”

Then after a few seconds of him thinking to himself, I got impatient and started rubbing his pubic hair with one hand while reaching for his balls with the other. He got tense at first but relaxed right away. I loved how big his balls felt in my hand as well as feeling the hairs on them. My tiny hands could barely hold onto one since being born as a premature child caused me to be even smaller than other kids my age. So although I was four, everyone mistook me for 2 or 3 years old. As I was playing with my dad's balls, his dick had grown some more and was almost at its full length, eventually, I would find out that he was carrying 7 inches of man meat. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, especially since I'd never seen my dad hard before, and brought my right hand to his shaft while my left was still playing with his balls. My dad slightly moaned when I poked his shaft with my finger. I thought it was funny how it would act a bit like a door stopper by bouncing back in place after I would move it around with my finger. 

Once I had enough of that, I opened my hand up and tried to wrap it around his dick. My fingers couldn't reach each other making his dick look even bigger to me. I wasn't sure what to do so I just squeezed his shaft for a while. I noticed that there was some clear stuff coming out of the head and asked him, “Do you have to go pee pee?”

He said, “No, baby, that isn't pee, it’s another fluid called precum.”

I just stared at it while I kept squeezing his dick. Then I brought my other hand up to his head and rubbed my finger on the slit. He moaned louder when I did that and I noticed his flow increased. I asked him why there was more this time and he said, “That's because you're making Daddy feel really good by playing with his penis.” 

Knowing that I was giving my daddy pleasure made me real happy and I started rubbing his head more. After a few minutes of rubbing and listening to him moan, my dad told me that he would feel even better if I pumped his shaft up and down with my hand instead of squeezing it. So that's exactly what I did. I started pumping his cock with my right hand rubbing his head and balls with my left. In the middle of all this, I had a random flashback to the time when I was with my cousins in Florida and one of them was dared to lick their brother's dick. We were all about the same age and had small baby dicks which made it easy for him to lick the whole thing without really trying. My dad, on the other hand, had a huge dick compared to us, but I still wanted to see what it would taste like. I brought my face closer to the head and started sniffing it. 

My dad was watching the whole time, his eyes wide and his breathing fast paced. I stuck my tongue out then ran it over his head. He moaned obscenely loud that time. He even said "fuck" which caused a stronger surge of excitement throughout my body since I knew how naughty that word was. I didn't mind the taste of his dick and began licking his head even more. Hearing my dad moaning the whole time and saying things like, “Fuck yeah baby, keep going, you're making Daddy so happy!”

I thought about how great it felt for him when my hand was pumping his dick the whole time and figured that my mouth must be even better if he's moaning so much just with me licking his head. So I opened my mouth and put the head of his dick in my mouth. Dad really liked that and started yelling out a bunch of cuss words, most of which I still didn't understand.

“FUCK, feels so good! Shit, my little boy has his Daddy's dick in his mouth. I'm going to hell if I don't sto-OOOOH,” he groaned as I tried putting more of his dick in my mouth.

I began moving my head up and down on the tip, then felt my dad's hand on the back of my head. He told me, “If you suck my dick while moving up and down then I'll be the happiest guy in the world.”

That really got me going and I started sucking my dad as hard as I could while bobbing around his tip. I felt his hand slowly pushing me further down his shaft before I started gagging once I had four inches of meat muffling me. However, instead of letting me pull back, my dad changed from the caring man he always was to an aggressive one. He screamed, "OH FUCK YEAH CHOKE ON DADDY'S COCK BABY," and shoved about half of his dick into my mouth until it reached the back of my throat. 

When he felt the blockage, my dad got frustrated and stood up from the bed while grabbing me by the ankles and holding me upside down with me still sucking his dick. Because of the angle my head was in, his dick had nothing blocking him from entering my throat all the way. He ended up dropping me down enough to force his whole shaft into my tiny throat. I started gagging a lot and was panicking a little. Then my dad laid me down on the bed tummy side up, with my head on the edge, without removing his dick from my throat. Looking down, my dad saw me panicking and could see his dick bulging through my neck. He pulled out his shaft for a few seconds until only his head was left so I wouldn't pass out, then he rammed his dick into my face. 

I was both scared and in heaven because I actually enjoyed being abused by my dad. Watching his balls swing back and forth while hitting my face was incredible. My dad was fucking my face like a mad man and told me what a sexy little cocksucker I was. He fucked my face for about ten minutes before he reached his climax and shoved his dick as far as it would go into my mouth. I was pounding on his legs, and all the choking caused a bunch of snot to come out of my nose. My face was full of saliva and snot. There was also some puke from the gagging that my dad was causing me to do. I couldn't see anything because his balls were shoved hard onto my face. 

Then, I felt him cumming. And he came a lot. My dad was screaming and moaning more than ever. He pulled out a bit so I could taste his cum. My mouth became so full that his cum started shooting out of my nose. After a minute of trying to swallow his spunk, he began softening up, but hadn't pulled out his cock. I was wondering why when all of a sudden I felt something warm flooding my mouth. It was strong and bitter. I thought it was jizz until my dad said, "Yeah, baby, drink daddy's piss. The first stream of the day is always the strongest.” 

So not having much of a choice, I swallowed as much piss as I could and would sometimes shoot it out of my nose a bit. My dad then shoved his dick further into my mouth and started piss fucking my face. That didn't help me at all and once I began gagging, his piss shot out of my mouth and nose. He didn't care. He loved watching me struggle and make such a huge mess. Once he finished, my dad finally pulled his dick out then told me to get ready to shower with him.

“Let's get you cleaned up, baby,” he told me with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on him.

“What about the sheets?” I asked.

“Don't worry about it, what we do next is going to be really messy too, even more than this.”

Catching on to what he was saying, I realized that we weren't finished with our game, Daddy really wanted to keep going!

“Does that mean we can keep playing, Daddy?” I asked with excitement etched in my voice.

“Yes, we will, but you have to promise that you will not tell anyone else without my permission, especially your mom.”

“Yay! Ok, Daddy, I won't tell anyone else, I promise!” All of the joy I felt made me shiver like crazy.

“Good, now let's get in the shower.”

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! Please give me any feedback about my work. Also, if you would like to become a writer or artist for other stories like this one then join our discord server: https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
